


ice cream date

by 3_RACHA



Series: changlix oneshots ♡ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, changlix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_RACHA/pseuds/3_RACHA
Summary: in which changbin and felix go on an ice cream date.





	ice cream date

**Author's Note:**

> another changlix oneshot bc i have too much time on my hands :)

the school bell rings, signaling the end of the day. felix shoves all of his belongings into his school bag. the student then stands up from his desk and stretches, reaching for his backpack. the day felt extremely long for him—he just wants to go to bed and sleep.

felix joins the crowd of his classmates exiting the classroom, feeling the endless need of wanting to leave school. he yawns, silently walking in the loud hallway of other students. he reaches his locker, and bends down to unlock it.

"boo!" a voice yells in his ear as a pair of hands surround felix's shoulders.

"ah!" felix shrieks in fear, almost dropping the history textbook in his hands. he looks behind him, seeing a smiling changbin. "geez, you scared me!"

"for once you actually got scared," changbin jokes as he watches the younger put his textbook away in his locker. "are you doing anything after school?"

"no, why?" felix asks as he locks his locker. he stands up, looking at his boyfriend.

"well, chan gave me these coupons," changbin says as he holds two pieces of paper in the air. "they're for the ice cream parlor down the street. do you want to go with me?"

"sure," felix smiles shyly, a faint blush creeping his cheeks. he and changbin had been going out for awhile now, but changbin never failed into making felix shy over the smallest things.

"yay! i didn't want to go alone," changbin laughs. he presses a small kiss to felix's cheeks. "thank you."

"why are you thanking me? we always go on dates like this," felix giggles, more red tinting his cheeks from the kiss.

"i don't know," changbin replies shyly. he rubs the back of his neck as he extends his arm out. "well then, shall we go?"

felix gives him a gummy smile as he nods, placing his hand in his. they intertwine their fingers, holding each other's hand tightly as they walk throughout the school building. some other students give them looks, but they couldn't care less. they eventually exit the school, and walk along the sidewalk of the block.

"so how was your day?" felix asks, sparking a conversation between the two. he begins to swing their locked hands back and forth.

"it was okay, but now it's even better because you're in it," changbin says with a laugh.

"you're so lame," felix says, leading the couple to burst into laughter. 

"how was yours?" changbin asks, as the two reach the ice cream shop. changbin opens the door for felix, as he enters first with the elder right behind him. a bell chimes from above the door.

"it was good," felix answers as he takes in the view of the shop. it is a bit small, but very pleasing to the eye. the parlor's walls were painted pink, a few small tables and booths, and candles surrounding the windowstills. "this is so cute!"

"right?! i've only been here once," changbin smiles as the two reach the counter.

"hi! let me know when you're ready to order!" a bubbly girl pops behind the cash register, smiling brightly. 

"which flavor do you want?" changbin asks felix as he looks at the menu of flavors.

"um, i think i'll just go with vanilla," felix says quietly.

"vanilla? that's so simple, come on, get something better!" changbin nudges, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"okay! um, mint chip," felix decides quickly.

"we'll get one mint chip and cookies n' cream," changbin orders to the female worker. she nods as she declares the price, as changbin hands the coupons he brought. the girl disappears behind the counters to get their ice cream.

"i'm gonna go get a table awhile," felix says as he sees students from their own school pouring into the parlor. changbin nods as the two separate their hands, and felix goes to claim a booth.

changbin comes a few moments later with their ice cream cups, and sits down next to felix.

"why didn't you just sit across from me?" felix asks as changbin hands him his mint chip ice cream.

"i don't know," changbin smiles dumbly as he eats a spoonful of his ice cream. "mine is really good! how's yours?"

felix takes a mouthful of his, swallowing the sweet dessert before replying, "mine is also good."

"let me try yours," changbin says as felix digs a spoonful of his ice cream, holding it towards changbin's mouth. he feeds him the dessert. "ooh! i like yours! wanna try mine?"

felix nods as changbin takes a spoon of his ice cream, feeding his boyfriend.

"that one is good!" felix exclaims in response, smiling. changbin begins to laugh hysterically. "what's so funny?"

"felix," changbin speaks in the midst of his laughter. "you have oreos on your teeth."

"what?! oh my god, i probably look like an idiot!" felix yelps as he closes his mouth, running his tongue over his front teeth. he then flashes a smile. "is it gone?"

"yeah," changbin says as he wipes the pad of his thumb across felix's lips, cleaning the excess oreo he got on his mouth. "you're good now."

the two boys continue to chatter and laugh amongst one another while eating their ice cream. by the time they finished eating, felix was pressed up against changbin's body as the elder had an arm around felix's waist, laughing at one another.

"um, i think i should get going now," felix says a bit shyly as he notices their position. "i have to help my mom with dinner."

"so soon?" changbin asks with a small pout, pressing felix closer against him in reflex.

felix just nods as changbin grabs the point of the younger's chin, tipping it up towards changbin. he moves forward, pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips. the taste lingers on their lips of the sweet ice cream they ate a few moments ago. the kiss stings of passion and sweetness, as changbin moves his lips on felix. felix kisses him back, allowing their lips to collapse deeper against one another and move in sync. they continue to kiss for another moment or two, and then separating. 

"i-i'll see you tomorrow," felix stutters in embarrassment. "thanks for today, changbin. i really enjoyed myself."

changbin nods as he releases his grasp on felix, allowing him to get up and leave the booth. feeling a bit unsatisfied (basically wanting another kiss), felix doesn't leave and quickly leans in for another kiss. he pecks changbin's lips shyly, and separates. changbin smiles lazily at the action.

"you're so cute baby," changbin says, pinching the younger's cheek before he stands up to leave. "bye, i love you!"

"i love you too," felix replies with a shy smile. "bye!"

the two wave bye, as felix begins to make his way towards the exit of the parlor. a little bit of unsatisfaction still ran in his veins, so he ran back to the booth to changbin. changbin  _knew_ he was going to come back for more, so he opens his arms as felix runs to him.

felix runs into changbin's arms, hugging him tightly with his arms around his neck. the elder slithers his arms around felix's waist.

"back already?" changbin jokes as he feels the younger hold him tightly.

"i don't want to leave but i have to," felix whines as he shoves his face in changbin's soft hair.

"i know baby," changbin says as he pulls felix's face near his own. "we can call each other later tonight if you want to."

felix nods happily as changbin laughs, darting his tongue out against felix's lips. this action leads felix to frown and back away from changbin.

"ew, changbin, you're gross!" felix cries as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"what?! so you're okay with me kissing you but not licking you?" changbin laughs.

"those are two separate things!" felix protests. "i-i'm leaving now! bye!"

felix stomps his way towards the exit for the last time that day, and ignores changbin laughing in the background. he exhales a big breath as his face turns red again, and leaves the shop.


End file.
